Coyote Starrk
'Coyote Starrk '''is an Arrancar and the ''Primera ''(First) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Personality Despite being one of the strongest, if not ''the strongest, Espada, Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic man who would rather spend most of his time sleeping. In comparison to several of his fellow Arrancar, Starrk is considerably less violent and is not the least bit arrogant, and would prefer to avoid fighting if he could. However, when given orders by Aizen, he would follow them with surprising tenacity and efficiency, though he would often express open remorse for doing so if the task he had been given was something he did not like. Prior to meeting Aizen, Starrk hated the loneliness he felt in the world but often could not avoid it because his mere presence killed off others around him. He envied the weak and wanted to be like them because they could travel in groups. Eventually, his loneliness led him to divide his soul into two separate beings to escape his solitude. From there he continued to search for friends until he met Aizen. Despite having gained many comrades after joining Aizen, he rarely directly addresses any of them other than Lilynette. That changed when he befriended Sora. Initially, Starrk showed slight curiosity when watching him. However, as time passed, he began to feel compassion for Sora and grew to view him as his first true friend. His friendship towards Sora became apparent when he openly opposed Nnoitra Gilga and Baraggan Louisenbairn. This showed a new intimidating side, where he stated that he will not tolerate it if Sora's life was in any danger. Although he dislikes killing, Starrk is not above taking lives, even those of former comrades, if they pose a significant enough threat to him or anyone he cares about, though he will often try to convince the opponent he is aiming to kill to leave and escape with his/her life. Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and he keeps it unkempt and parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves, with the one on his left hand concealing his Espada tattoo (located on the back of his hand). The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum. Biography Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near him caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together, and wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he split his soul into two when he became an Arrancar, unlike most Arrancar who divide their powers into a Zanpakutō, which became himself and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Not remembering which of them originally resembled themselves before they split, Starrk suspected their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so he could be together with a group, and if this were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. Some time later, the duo encountered Sōsuke Aizen, who was unaffected by their power. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows, which impressed Aizen. Aizen told them he was searching for allies. Commenting on what a coincidence it was, for they too were looking for allies, Starrk asked Aizen if his allies were strong. He told them to come with him, as he could give them means to control their power, and they swore allegiance to him. Starrk became the Primera (First) Espada in Aizen's army, effectively making him the commander of the Espada, though he showed little enthusiasm for leading. Lilynette became his Fracción, and he carried a sword to use for combat, though Lilynette was the key to his Resurrección. Synopsis Las Noches Meeting Sora Starrk was among the Espada at the meeting--along with his superiors--when Sora came to Las Noches. Like everyone else, Starrk was visibly surprised when Sora displayed his Keyblade, single handily defeating several Hollows with ease. Later, Starrk and all the Arrancar in Las Noches were gathered at the throne room where Aizen revealed the origins of the Keyblade and Sora's true nature. After Aizen deceived Sora into joining him, Starrk lethargically introduced himself to the young hero, which earned him Lilynette's ire for his unenthusiasm. When Sora was chosen to pick an Espada he'd like to work with, he chose Stark, leaving both him and Lilynette baffled. When Lilynette introduced herself, Starrk simply decided to leave, which caused Lilynette to kick him for his laziness. Training Sora A few days later, Starrk and Lilynette took Sora on a mission to subdue a group of rogue Hollows, having been ordered to monitor his progress. As they wait for the Hollows, Starrk and Lilynette discuss the classification of Hollow, from the lower Menos to the Menos Grande. Suddenly, the Hollows arrive, revealing themselves as Adjuchas. Before Starrk could intervene, Sora decides to handle it himself. While Lilynette was dumbfounded, Starrk pulled her aside and decided to listen to him. Though struggling for a while, Sora then defeated all the Adjuchas with ease, much to their amazement. Afterwards, Starrk led the two back to Las Noches. As they made their way to Aizen, Starrk and Lilynette decided to teach Sora the basic abilities of Arrancars, along with their Resurrección, which Arrancars use to release their full power. When Sora asks about their Resurrección, both of them are hesitant to explain their true origins. Sora sees this and decides not to press the matter, saying that he'll wait when their more comfortable. This earns him some respect from Lilynette, though Starrk notices a small change in Lilynette and begins seeing a new aura around Sora, one filled with happiness. Though he pushed those thoughts aside. Starrk left the two outside the thrown room while he makes his report to Aizen, telling them not to move. Later, he finds Sora battling Nnoitra, intercepting a Cero from him. Starrk orders Nnoitra to leave, threatening to use force if he does not comply. Nnoitra found amusement in this and accused the First Espada of caring for a human boy. Before a fight could break out, Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, and Halibel arrive to break up the increasing tension. As Nnoitra is taken away, Halibel asks Starrk if she could speak with Sora alone. He complies and takes Lilynette with him, much to her annoyance. Later, Sora regains a memory from his very first journey as a Keyblade Wielder. Lilynette eagerly insisted that Sora tells the events of his journey, while Starrk scolds her for being rude. As Sora recalls his tale, Starrk tries to fall asleep but finds himself listening to his tale with great interest. Starrk chooses to stay behind when Tōsen arrives to take Sora for his training, with Lilynette following them. He is rudely woken up by her when she informs him of an Espada meeting he has to attend. As Starrk leaves, he points out that she has become closer to Sora. When she says he is nice and fun to be around, he states that Arrancar aren't use to fun or kindness, which might be why they are drawn to him. Starrk is present at the Espada meeting where Aizen begins by setting up several rules regarding Sora, warning the Espada that they will be severely punished if Sora is harmed or killed in any way. Aizen then orders Ulquiorra and Yammy to go to Karakura Town and "test" Ichigo Kurosaki, also ordering Starrk to prevent Sora from finding out about their plans. Making New Friends Starrk wakes up when Sora finishes the story of his first journey, having paid attention to everything. Lilynette snickers mischievously as Starrk does not realize that she drew on his face. Soon, Halibel and her Fracciónes arrives at his chamber, having been order to take Sora on a mission with her. Starrk lets him go, though as they leave, Apacci makes a mocking remark on his face. Starrk realizes what Lilynette had done and angrily yells at her. Later, Starrk and all the Arrancars of Las Noches arrive at the throne room when Ulquiorra and Yammy return, the latter having lost his arm. After revealing the events of Karakura Town, Grimmjow berates the two and angrily states that they should have just killed Ichigo. When his Fracción, Shawlong Koufang, points out that Sora is a potential threat, most of the Arrancar contemplate of killing Sora. Though Starrk is visibly displease, Lilynette angrily lashes out on all of the. rrww